dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace
'Wallace & Gromit:' When man and his best friend come to make a scene (Dogs are known to be Man's Best Friend so in which Wallace and Gromit enter the battle...) I recommend you go back to the mystery machine (...They reccomend that Shaggy and Scooby go back The Mystery Machine, a van that they ride in.) You're running from The Creeper, Redbeard and The Mummy (Shaggy and Scooby are known to run from monsters such as The Creeper, Redbeard, and The Mummy.) We make stop-motion fun ever since Gumby (Wallace and Gromit compare their success to the 60s Stop-Motion show, Gumby.) Why would anyone watch these food stuffing cowards? (Besides running from monsters, Shaggy and Scooby are known to eat a lot of food in which Wallace and Gromit wonder why anyone would watch them.) They'd probably pee their pants since they brought the wrong trousers! (They then bet that Shaggy and Scooby will pee their pants in this battle as they are afraid of Wallace and Gromit since they brought the wrong pants, this also refences the film, Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers.) We'll be sure to give them a Night of 100 Frights (Wallace and Gromit will be sure to scare Shaggy and Scooby, also referencing the video game, Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights.) For trying to battle Wallace & Gromit in a fight (They will frighten Shaggy and Scooby for challening them in a fight.) 'Shaggy and Scooby:' Hey Scooby, I'll give the inventor writer's block (Shaggy tells Scooby he'll give Wallace, who is known to invent things, Writer's Block , being unable to think of what to write or rap in this case.) And I'll be the one who gets the dog that can't talk! (Scooby meanwhile will go after Gromit who is known in the series and in this battle to be silent.) We'll make this battle more messy than the Tar Monster (The Tar Monster is a Scooby-Doo villain covered in tar in which Shaggy insists the battle is messier than him.) If you take a step in Coolsville you'll soon be goners (Coolsville is the hometown of Shaggy and Scooby in which if Wallace and Gromit take 1 step into their down, they'll be dead.) Like, we're not afraid of you! We're Shaggy and Scooby-Doo! (Shaggy says even cowards aren't afraid to face Wallace & Gromit.) Repping The Mystery Crew to take on british buffoons (Shaggy and Scooby say they represent Mystery Inc., the mystery solving group they are a part of, as they take on Wallace and Gromit by calling them british buffons as Wallace and Gromit are british. Buffons are Foolish People so Shaggy and Scooby are calling them fools.) A Matter of Loaf and Death is sure to be about (Shaggy then goes on to say a word on word as a matter of Life and Death is soon to about as he threatens them. This also references the movie, Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death.) You Space Kooks better have your Grand Day Out! (Space Kooks are villains in Scooby-Doo in which Scooby insists that Wallace and Gromit leave this battle also references the movie, Wallace & Gromit: Grand Day Out.) 'Wallace and Gromit:' I say, that last line was completley mediocre (Wallace and Gromit thought their last line was awful.) Cause it doesn't take Velma to figure out that you're both stoners (In Scooby-Doo, most of the clues in a mystery are found by Velma, however Wallace and Gromit say it doesn't take a smart person like her to figure out that Shaggy and Scooby are stoner, since their personality and always hungry are similiar to a stoner.) We make morning routines fun with machinery at hand (Wallace and Gromit use machinery to get out of bed, get dressed, etc making their morning routines more fun.) With a simple button, we'll leave you both toast and jammed (During these, Gromit would push a simple button that flings out jam and perfectly aims at the toast, this is also a word on word play for toast and jammed meaning to get owned, in which Wallace and Gromit could serve Shaggy and Scooby with a simple button.) Not even A Close Shave for the best duo for attention (Wallace and Gromit say Shaggy and Scooby aren't even close to being a good duo as them. This also referencing the movie, Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave.) You're not even cool inside our world of inventions (Wallace and Gromit then go on to say Shaggy and Scooby aren't even cool around Wallace & Gromit. This referencing the new show, Be Cool Scooby-Doo and the show, Wallace and Gromit's World of Inventions.) Unlike yours, our movie actually makes people happy (Both Wallace and Gromit and Shaggy and Scooby had theater movies however The Live Action Scooby-Doo Movies turned out awful and was disliked by fans and critics unlike Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit which became a success and was loved by fans and critics.) Battling us is a bigger mistake than your nephew, Scrappy (Wallace and Gromit say Shaggy and Scooby made a bigger mistake rapping against them then the addition of Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo, who became an unlikable character and led to the quick downfall of Scooby-Doo.) 'Mystery Inc.:' It seems things are heating up more than your corporation (Shaggy uses a word on word play as Heating Up means more competition and also referencing in 2005 on how Aardman Animations, the studio behind Wallace & Gromit, was set on a massive fire.) Rather than split up, lets bring up Mystery Incorporated (A common trope in Scooby-Doo is The Mystery Gang splitting up, usually by Fred ,Daphne, and Velma and Shaggy and Scooby. However, Scooby insists they team up against Wallace & Gromit. This also referencing the show, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated.) Mystery Inc is set with Daphne, Velma, and Fred (With Daphne, Velma, and Fred, Mystery Incorporated is complete.) Trapping your Crazy Contraptions so we can rip em to shreds (Fred is known for making traps in which he'll trap Wallace's inventions and take them apart. This also referecning the series, Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions.) Jinkies gang, I found a clue that i've discovered (As stated before, Velma is the one who often finds the clues of the mystery on the show in which she has found one in the battle. Velma is also known for her catch phrase, "Jinkies".) On how they lost an Academy Award to Creatures Comfort (In 1990, Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out was nomited for Best Animated Short Film, but lost against Creature Comforts.) These need for hire geeks shouldn't mess with the aristocrat (Throughout the series, Wallace and Gromit contain a lot of jobs in which according to Daphne they shouldn't mess with her. Daphne throughout the series is known to be in a rich family therefore being an aristocrat.) I've seen better animation come from Ranklin and Bass (Ranklin and Bass is known for their holiday stop-motion films like Rudolph and Peter Cottontail however because of technology limits, their animations are seen to be awkward in which Daphne says is better than Wallace and Gromit.) The Meddling Kids and Pesky Dog has outwitted you (Usually near the end of the show, the villain after being revealed says "...And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that pesky dog!", Shaggy basically say they have outsmarted Wallace and Gromit.) The Mystery's Solved all thanks to Scooby Dooby Doooooooooo! (In the end, Scooby would howl his name in celebration to which they solved the mystery of who is the better duo of man and dog in which they solved to be Shaggy and Scooby.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Wallace & Gromit VS Shaggy and Scooby